Breakup Fic 2
by Faith Withers
Summary: Morgan breaks up with Reid. This' how it happens. And this is the outcome. Second chapter is Reid/Hotch as the ending, although third chapter IS an alternate ending between Reid and Morgan. Sorry if I offend anyone. Seems to have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the songs that were my inspiration.**

**AN:** So I needed to write another breakup fic. This' what I came up with. Please enjoy.

Derek let himself into Spencer's apartment with the key the genius had given him. Steam was rising out of Spencer's bathroom, which was beside the kitchen. Its door was open a crack, allowing the steam to flow out liberally. Spencer's bedroom door was closed part way so Derek decided to wait on the blue plaid recliner. Putting back the recliner, he had the perfect view between the slightly open door and its frame. However instead of attempting to peer inside like he usually would, he looked around the barely decorated apartment.

Finally, the door to Spencer's bedroom opened, revealing a genius clad in a light blue button-up dress shirt and khaki colored pants. Derek turned his head to look, barely drinking in the vision before him like he used to. It just did not excite him anymore. Spencer did not excite him. Derek just drummed his fingers on the arm of the recliner, waiting for Spencer to sit down. When the young genius complied, Derek leaned forward in the chair.

"Reid-"

"Reid?" Spencer asked aloud.

The young man swallowed. Derek never called him 'Reid' unless they were at work. And right now they were not at work. _So why did Derek call him 'Reid'?_

Derek shook his head, looking down at his hands, his elbows now placed on his knees and his legs apart. "I need to say something."

Spencer waited for Derek to collect his words. After a few seconds he realized he had been holding his breath. The young man watched Derek anxiously. If only he knew what to say. Whatever words were about to come out of Derek's mouth were obviously bad, Spencer decided. And then the two inevitable words came to Spencer's head without warning, bashing his brain with their little mallets: breaking up. Spencer swallowed. That was in no way what was happening, Spencer attempted to tell himself. However, he thought it anyway.

"Reid, this just ain't working out," Derek said, turning his head to face Spencer.

Spencer just leaned back in his seat, stunned. His mouth hung open slightly out of shock.

His brain decided to turn off for the time being. While trying to repair itself, Spencer asked, "What do you mean?"

There was a short silence, and then Derek explained, "I like the thought of us… I just- I don't want this anymore. It's not working out."

Spencer thought of all his passed rejections from girls he hoped to be with and other guys that he had dreamt about, and he furrowed his brow, swallowing again even though he had a dry mouth. "Oh…" He looked down. "I suppose I've been here before."

Derek looked back at his hands. This was going worse than he had planned. There was too much stillness- too much silence. He had hoped there would be a little yelling. Nonetheless, Spencer was too timid for that.

Derek was trying so hard to say something, and so he used a classic line, "It's not you, it's me."

And when he took a second to think about it, he realized it was true. There was no reason not to date Spencer. It just was not fun anymore. He just knew it was not working out. Reid had furrowed his brow in a mass of confusion and hurt. The young man swallowed again. He knew that it was just a classic line that Derek had probably used in plenty of other relationships before.

"Did I seriously say that?" Derek asked himself aloud, feeling terrible about it.

Spencer said the only thing that he could think to say, "It's all right."

"I just don't want this anymore," Derek repeated.

Spencer bit his lip. "I understand."

And so a week passed by. Spencer began coming late to work. It looked as though he had just woken up each time he came to work. Nobody saw him eat anything- not even coffee. Hotch told him to take a few weeks off for personal health. Spencer refused because work was the only thing that made sense to him. When Hotch made Spencer take a week off, Spencer found himself lying on his couch staring at the wall- and that was all he **could** do, beside think about Derek. Three years had been a long time, and it was only real relationship Spencer had ever been in. Three years was a long time… The thought just kept repeating itself in his head. So he picked up the phone and called Derek after the fifth day of his days off.

To Spencer's dismay, Derek picked up.

"Hello? Reid?" Derek said with a bit of a snap to the words.

"I'm sorry, it's stupid to call you. I'll just hang up," Spencer replied quietly, trying to find his voice.

He heard Derek say, "No, no, stay on. Tell me."

"I'm lonely," Spencer started. He swallowed and blinked a few times. Tears threatened his eyes. He could not remember the last time he cried. "I-I just wanted to call you. Maybe… maybe if I kiss the way you do-"

"I'm sorry Reid, I really am. I'm at work. I can't **do** this now," Derek said firmly.

Spencer heard Prentiss in the background, but he did not care. All he wanted to hear was Derek call him 'Spencer' again instead of 'Reid'. He just wanted Derek to comb his fingers through his hair. He just wanted- well, he just wanted Derek. There was a point where he was hopeless, but now he was passed that point. Three years was a long time.

Spencer choked out, "I'll change for you. I will. I'll play the part."

All Derek could do was repeat, a bit more quietly, "Look, I'm sorry."

"Maybe if I kiss the way you do."

"I'm sorry, baby boy, it doesn't work like that."

"Why not?"

There was a silence at the other end.

And then Derek said, "I don't know. Honestly, I just don't know."

Derek hung up, leaving Spencer to his tears.

**AN 2: **If I get enough reviews I'll write a happy ending. I know, it's a cruel way to run things, but I just want to make sure people will enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this show.

**AN: **Okay, so there have been tons of different ideas of what I should do with this chapter, so I went with what I thought was best and what I thought might be a shocker. So, I hope everyone enjoys it. Also, those who do not like this ending, I can always write an alternate ending and put it up too. So, as always, please e&r (enjoy and review).

Morgan stared up at the ceiling in the dark, his hands behind his head. His clothes were strewn somewhere around the room, he just needed to find them when he got up. This was not as fun as he had hoped- this bouncing back he was trying to do. He had missed Reid as soon as he left him. And yet, he knew that he would just get bored again. Morgan was not one for relationships. That was why after three months he started back up with his own ways: booze, clubbing, and one-night stands. Although, after Reid, they just were not as fun as they used to be.

Morgan still loved Reid. He just got bored.

And he hated feeling tied down to one person.

But God, how he **loved** Reid.

Morgan rolled out of bed, trying not to wake Mackenzie, who was snoring just a little bit. Grabbing his boxers off the floor, he pulled them on. It took him about five minutes to find his clothes in the dark. Even then, he was not sure if he got his shirt on right or not. It could be backwards or inside out.

Morgan quietly opened the door to the hotel room and snuck out. There was something boring about this too- maybe because he had done it so many times. He realized though, in an epiphany, that he really missed Reid. No, not Reid, **Spencer**, **his** Spencer. It had been a year, but Reid had never been one for relationships. Of course, neither had he, which was why he dumped Spencer in the first place. Commitment scared him, and after telling Spencer 'no' he was not about to go running back after the first three months. But it had been a year, and those people Morgan had slept with really did not mean anything to him.

Morgan moved down the hallway at five in the morning. Spencer should be up by now, Morgan reasoned. The genius always went to be early and woke up early. So that was where Morgan would go. Hopefully Spencer would take him back. All this time Spencer was still **his** Spencer, and no one else's. That was how Morgan thought of it.

**His** Spencer.

Morgan climbed in his car and started driving. He hit red light after red light and it seemed like forever until he eventually got to Spencer's apartment complex. It felt like forever as he shut the car door, locked the car, got to the elevator, and got to level five where he got out. It felt like forever. And the anticipation was killing him. Finally he got to Reid's door- apartment 562. Its white door was taunting, and Morgan was half tempted to leave, but he knew that would not solve how he felt.

It had been a year, and things had never been the same. Everything felt boring, or like he was watching events happen while being in a little glass box- unable interact- unable to feel. He regretted breaking up with Spencer, simply because it was bored. It truly was nothing Spencer did. It was just Morgan, and the way relationships were again. But he would not let that happen ever again. No, Spencer, would always be **his** Spencer. He would keep it that way. He had to.

So Morgan raised his knuckles to the door and knocked. Nothing. There had been no response for a couple of seconds. _Where could Spencer be at five in the morning?_ The question kept reeling in Morgan's head. So Morgan knocked again. This time he heard a shuffle from behind the door. Morgan heard the tumbler in the lock as Spencer unlocked the door. And then the doorknob turned.

But when the door was pulled open, it was not Spencer who was standing on the other side, wearing Spencer's bathrobe.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked incredulously.

His heart had shattered into a million shards.

Hotch furrowed his brow. "What're you doing here?"

Morgan swallowed. His mouth had gotten irritably dry. He had never cried before, but he felt this might be the one time when he started. "I'm here to see Spencer- Reid. I'm here to see Reid."

"Can't this wait until Monday?" Hotch's eyebrow quirked.

Morgan looked down at the hard carpet of the hallway of the apartment building, which happened to be a really ugly dark blue shade. "Uh, yeah. Just tell him I stopped by. Wanted to tell him something."

"Sure," Hotch replied shortly, and shut the door in Morgan's face.

Morgan swallowed again. He nearly hit himself in the forehead with his palm. He felt so stupid. Spencer was no with their boss. Morgan wondered if he was the only one who knew, or if everybody else but him knew until now. For a couple of minutes Morgan just stood there, unable to move, unable to feel anything. Eventually he moved away from Spencer's door, and he began to walk down the hallway with his head hanging.

Behind him he heard the slam of an apartment door and then, "Derek, why did you come back?"

Morgan turned around to face Spencer, who was now standing three feet away from him.

Morgan took a deep breath and said, "I realized nothing meant anything without you."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, kid," Morgan said, a little exasperated, as he had just gotten a figurative punch in the stomach from Hotch, and shot in the heart from life. "I was wrong. Okay? I was freakin' wrong that I couldn't love you. I should've tried to spice up our love life, or something like that. I should've **found** a way instead of running away. I'm sorry, kid."

"Don't say sorry to me. Don't say sorry to me. I'm not the one that came back for a second chance and found his previous lover with their boss. Say sorry to yourself," Spencer replied, looking straight at Morgan with wide brown eyes and raised eyebrows.

Morgan turned around and started walking to the elevators. "Well, baby boy, if you need me you know where to find me."

And he pressed the down button and left.

He was not in work on Monday, or Tuesday, and Hotch told everyone he was on leave for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**AN:** Okay, so it's extremely short, and maybe I should've taken a lot longer with writing it... but for some reason it just came. And I thought it was really sweet. So if anybody thinks it's unrealistic, I'm the hopeless romantic type and I'd hope it would work. Please enjoy the alternate ending, since this' the only one you'll get (joking, although it is true). Have fun readers! Oh, and this chapter is officially rated T for Teen. Don't like? Don't read.

The office was slow that day. Morgan sat diagonally away from Reid. For some reason he just could not stop thinking about that moment he broke up with Reid two weeks ago. That singular moment changed his weekend and the days after it. Now it was the second Friday, and he could not even think about going out to the clubs or bars tonight. All that crossed his mind was that one moment where he broke up with Reid. It distracted him slightly from work, even though he was able to do his job well. But a simple thought crossed his mind: _I should have never broken up with Reid. I should have never told him I was bored. I should have been a man and made it more exciting for the both of us. I shouldn't have been some King Douche! I'll make it up to him. I will._

So Morgan scooted his chair on wheels over to Reid's desk and leaned over and told the genius, "I need to talk to you, meet me in the conference room."

"What? Why?" Reid inquired incredulously, not even looking up from his paper work.

Morgan sighed. "Just do it, man."

Morgan looked up at the conference room, whose door was wide open. The man returned his chair to his desk and watched as Reid began to collect his papers into one pile at the side of his desk. During this time, Morgan dashed to his car. Collecting a half eaten bar of chocolate from the dashboard and ripping off a black strip of fabric from a t-shirt in the back, he hoped he would make it to the conference room before Reid did. Shoving the chocolate in his back pocket and balling up the fabric in his front pocket, Morgan dashed back inside. With a grin on his face he noticed that Reid was taking his time- unless the genius was not going to meet him. But that would be very un-Reid-like.

So Morgan dashed up the small flight of stairs to the conference room and stood behind the open door. He whipped the black strip of fabric out of his pocket and waited, just waited, for Reid to come along. A grin spread across his face at his plan. They should have done something like this a long time ago. And then Morgan noticed that all the blinds were open. With a swift movement, Morgan closed all the blinds. Before he closed the last blind, he noticed that Reid was almost to the top of the stairs. Taking his spot back behind the door, he waited until Reid entered the room.

When the 'boy genius' did enter the room, Morgan rapidly shut the door and threw the strip of fabric over Reid's eyes. There was a small cry of surprise from the doctor, but he did not protest. Morgan tied the make-shift blindfold in the back and turned Reid around, kissing the man on the lips. Reid gave in, allowing Morgan to rove around his mouth with his tongue. The stronger man pushed Reid back into the opposite wall and kissed him, almost wildly. Then he remembered the chocolate in his back pocket. So Morgan pushed Reid to the ground and straddled him.

"What're we doing?" Reid asked, his lips barely moving and hardly making a sound.

A part of him sounded nervous or slightly frightened.

Morgan lowered himself and whispered in Reid's ear, "I'm making it all up to you. I'm sorry, many. I was scared of commitment and I let it hurt you. So I'm making it up to you. I'm sorry, Spencer. I'll never be some scared dick again. Just promise me something."

"What?" Reid breathed out.

Morgan broke off a piece of chocolate from the bar and dangled it above Reid's nose.

"Say you love me," Morgan said seriously.

He allowed Reid to bite off a bit of the chocolate.

The young man smiled a bit after he swallowed.

"Of course I love-"

"Good."

"But you said…"

Morgan shook his head, even though he knew Reid could not see him. "I know man, but I was wrong. I was stupid and I was wrong."

Morgan was about to ask Reid for forgiveness, but he realized he did not have to. Those words were part of the unspoken act they would go through then. And when they were gasping and breathing next to each other, naked, on the conference room floor, Morgan was forgiven. Morgan fed Reid another bit of chocolate.

"I love you, Spencer," Morgan stated, pulling on his boxers.

He was surprised nobody came into the conference room, but then again, everybody probably knew what they were doing.

All Reid could do was give a weak smile and pull off his blindfold.

Morgan was never scared or bored or stupid with relationships ever again. And he and Reid lasted for however long forever was. Reid taught Morgan a lesson with their relationship that Morgan never thought he would ever learn: and that was how to have one.

The end.


End file.
